cs_create_a_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gustclan - Chamrosh
[https://www.chickensmoothie.com/Forum/viewtopic.php?f=103&t=3729645&p=116736207#p116736207 Gustclan][[Infobox| ]] Gustclan was founded by Heronstar. Her birth clan had been destroyed. She, her sister (Betonycloud), and one of her sister's kits (Saxifragekit) managed to escape, but the exertion of getting away soon claimed Saxifragekit, and Betonycloud followed her son not long after. Left as the only survivor, Heronstar decided to build a new clan, largely because she couldn't stand the idea of living alone, but also to help other survivors. Starclan approved of her suggestion, and told her she would gain her nine lives only once she had found suitable territory. After exploring for many moons, she found the lake by which Gustclan now resides. Notable Cats Leadership Heronstar Heronstar is the founder of Gustclan, though she originally came from a lyrical clan in Scotland. She's a pacifist, prefering to use a calm manner and well chosen words to solve any problems if she can avoid violence and confrontation. Although she is well respected by her clan, she is entering her twilight years, and is clearly planning around whom she wishes to be leader and deputy after her mate and herself retire. Chubtail Chubtail is the first deputy - and second member - of Gustclan. He somewhat dissapproves of the mentality of accepting anyone into the clan, but between that and killing any rogues and loners they encounter, he knows what he prefers. Chubtail is a thoughtful individual, and shows a great talent for climbing, which his son, Droseratail, inherited. He became mates with Heronstar shortly after he joined Gustclan, and they have had two litters together. Chubtail has had a rather concerning vision recently and is quietly seeking to avoid it happening however he can, even if it makes him look suspicious to others. Harrierpelt Harrierpelt is the first medicine cat of Gustclan. He was born a kittypet, before he joined a clan, opting to become a medicine cat. He had only just received his adult name when a new leader came to power with a blood-purist mentality. Harrierpelt decided to leave before he was placed in danger. Harrierpelt, despite Heronstar's judgement, is in a relationship with the ex-loner Boulderdash, with whom he has had two litters. Teaselpaw Teaselpaw is the son of the current medicine cat, Harrierpelt, despite the instructions of Heronstar. He had ambitions, along with his littermate, Zinniapaw, to become medicine cat since as soon as he could understand the concept. Harrierpelt tried to make one of them decide against it, but when that failed, opted to briefly train both in basic healing skills, and then test them in a stressful situation to see how they would handle it. Harrierpelt chose Teaselpaw after seeing him attempting to keep the concerned patient's mood up. Teaselpaw has been training Zinniapaw in secret on how to be a medicine cat since his own training began. Warriors Pearstone Pearstone may not have a leadership position, or any aspirations at it, but none the less, he is influential within his clan. When a kit was murdered within the clan camp, Pearstone managed to deduce the killer and out their identity to the whole clan. Heronstar trusts his suspicions enormously, and should he warn Heronstar of something, she would be very likely to heed it. That might be a little more useful if he weren't so reserved. Pearstone is the proud father of 6 kits, whom he agreed to co-parent with his best friend. He plans to teach at least one of his kits to have the same ability for deduction as him. Deceased Myrtleclaw Myrtleclaw was among the earliest warriors to join Gustclan. He covered for Harrierpelt's relationship with Boulderdash, to give himself an opportunity to father, as he was gay and had no real interest in finding a surrogate for himself. Myrtleclaw's fatherly ways also reflected in his mentoring. Heronstar would allow him to fill in for other mentors who were ill or injured, and much of the clan was certain his quietly authoritative but calm nature had earned him the right to be deputy should Heronstar or Chubtail die. Myrtleclaw was killed fairly recently, while seeking to defend the apprentices he had brought out for training at the time. Saddlestream Saddlekit was the daughter of Heronstar. Saddlekit had aspirations to become leader, and to show other clans how they should ''really'' act by demonstrating how strong a clan that acted how she would could be, though she had kept these largely to herself. She was killed at a few moons old, when she went to the Dark Forest for her schemes, which have not ended. History